1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas laser and, more particularly, to a gas laser housing having a housing tube of glass, at least one metal cap adjacent the housing tube, and a mirror mount secured to the metal cap with a resonator mirror held therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas laser has been proposed in German application P 39 12 609.9. However, it has been shown that cracks can occur in such gas lasers in the housing tube in the proximity of the metal caps following the soldering process and after the occurrence of subsequent temperature stresses as well or due to aging, which results in stress corrosion cracking.